


Slipping Through The Shadows

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth's a vampire and Dean is his prey.





	Slipping Through The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> written for captainbigdickambrose's hallopeen celebration on tumblr.

Seth pauses, breathing deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of his prey. He’s been following this scent for hours now, enjoying the thrill of the hunt. He’s been tracking this man and he’s been keeping close enough that the man knows he’s being watched. Seth is amused because the man keeps looking around behind him like he can find Seth is he looks hard enough. He won’t. Not until Seth wants him to and Seth is having way too much fun with this. He slips into the shadows again, waiting until the man moves into the bar before following him in.

He catches sight of the messy head of curls and glinting blue eyes through the crowd in the bar and smirks, walking right up to the man. The man looks at him, glaring. “Can I fucking help you?”

"Yeah. You can. Come with me.“ Seth says, lacing his voice with a little more persuasion.

The man’s eyes narrow at him, tongue coming out to press into his bottom lip before he nods, tossing back the last of his beer.

Seth smiles at him, a hand at the small of the man’s back as he guides him out of the bar and into the alleyway beside it. They’re far enough down and in the shadows that no one will see them. He presses the man against the brick wall, ignoring his grunt of pain.

"What’s your name, baby?” Seth asks, stroking a curl off of the man’s forehead.

"Dean.“ The man says after a pause.

"Dean. I like that.” Seth purrs, leaning into Dean and inhaling his intoxicating scent again.

Dean whimpers quietly when Seth’s drags his tongue up Dean’s neck, lingering over the pulse point. “You’re the one who’s been following me.”

"Maybe. Bet you’d like that, babe. You taste so sweet.“ Seth murmurs into Dean’s ear, tongue flicking out to trace the curve of Dean’s ear.

Dean shivers against him, hands fisting into Seth’s jacket, pulling him closer. "Kiss me.”

Seth pulls back a tiny bit, looking at Dean. His eyes are unfocused and hazy, falling deeper under Seth’s spell. Seth grins at him and then kisses him harshly, feeling Dean’s bottom lip split against his teeth. Hot, sweet blood fills Seth’s mouth and he moans, rolling his hips against Dean’s as he sucks on Dean’s lip, desperate for a taste of his blood.

Dean whimpers, but he doesn’t push Seth away. He kisses back, hissing as Seth pushes his tongue into his mouth, letting him taste his own blood. Seth grinds their hips together, dragging his mouth across Dean’s jawline, fangs lengthening in his mouth as he breathes against Dean’s pulse point, feeling the beat under his lips.

He slides one hand down Dean’s torso and squeezes his cock through his jeans. Dean moans as Seth presses a kiss to his neck, sucking at the skin, marking Dean.

He shoves Dean’s pants and boxers halfway down his thighs, wrapping his fingers around Dean’s cock and stroking him hard and fast as Dean thrusts his hips up into Seth’s hand, moaning and whining, head thumping back against the wall. Seth keeps his pace, brushing his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock on every upstroke. Dean’s on the brink of orgasm when Seth sinks his fangs into his neck, the rush of blood filling his mouth.

Dean comes hard and Seth keeps stroking him through it, sucking on his neck, drinking deeply. Dean sags in his arms, panting, as he loses strength. Seth holds him up with ease, nearly moaning at how delicious Dean’s blood is. He pulls himself away before he causes serious damage to Dean. He licks over the bite marks, letting them heal, leaving a faint scar behind. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, pulling back to look at Dean. He fixes Dean’s clothing, ignoring the mess Dean’s made.

Dean’s leaning against the wall, held up by Seth mostly. His eyes are closed and his breathing is slow, but as Seth watches him for a moment, his eyes flutter open, staring at Seth.

"You’re not going to turn me, are you?“ He rasps, reaching up and feeling the mark Seth left behind.

Seth laughs, tongue sliding over his fangs as they shrink once more. "No, but I am going to keep you.”

"Keep me?“ Dean frowns, looking confused.

"As my pet. You’d make such a good pet.” Seth strokes Dean’s cheek.

"Sure. Whatever you want.“ Dean nods, eyes still unfocused.

"Good boy.” Seth smiles at him, helping him up off the wall.

Faster than Dean can follow, Seth has him up in his arms, bridal style, and they’re off through the city, stopping at an apartment building. Inside, Seth strips Dean naked and cleans him up in the bathroom before laying him down in his bed.

"Sleep, pet. We’ll talk in the morning.“ Seth says, stroking his hand over Dean’s forehead.

Dean mumbles something, but falls asleep easily enough. Seth smiles down at him. He picked a good pet indeed.


End file.
